How Do I Confess?
by TheFuriousWolf
Summary: what do you do when you love your best friend but doesn't know how to tell her? Ling tries to seek help from two divas that are a couple themselves and even seeks help from the Vocaloids friend. and when it all comes together she meets her dear one by the big Sakura tree. wonder if she'll be able to confess without freaking out. request from RandomOtaku01


**Me: alright I'm going to say it right now. I have never written nor even heard of these two before so I'm just going on instincts here. I didn't even know about them until RandomOtaku01 requested this so... yeah... let's begin! oh and I believe their names are Luo Tianyi/Ling ****Yuezheng**

She walked over the grass as she made her way around the big outside garden. the Vocaloid mansion was only meters away sense she's just now left to get some fresh air. her brown gaze looked up on the sky and smiled as she saw a cloud that resembled a baby bunny. she stopped for a second to see the cloud slowly shape into something else.

a strong wind caught her brown hair and she giggled silently when some strands tickled her neck. her hair was long but it was set up in a long braid. she continued her walk and looked around. she and her best friend had arrived here just a year ago. but still she found new places everywhere. but to no wonder sense it was absolutely huge.

after a few more steps she looked in front of her and felt how her breath cut. in front of her was a sakura tree, a bench beneath it, and on the bench was her friend. though to her she was a little more than a friend but she didn't dare to say that. she looked very beautiful as the sakura pedals fell around her. her green eyes was directed at the manor and hadn't even noticed her yet.

"Luo?" she asked carefully and the grey hair flicked as she turned.

"Ling? what are you doing here?" the one in question walked closer looking with curious eyes on her friend. she could see the light blush appearing on Luo's face and she smiled. she was always the cute shy looking girl, though that didn't bother Ling much.

"Nothing really. I just looked around. so what are you doing here?" Luo shrugged and looked towards the manor again.

"Just thinking. I can't believe we've been here a year already."

"Yeah I'm with you on that one. what? you miss home?" but Luo quickly shook her head.

"N-No, I don't mean it like that. I love it here, everyone's so nice." the grey haired girl smiled and Ling could only smile with her. of course the Vocaloids was an interesting group of singers. but they really were treating them like family. "I think I like Miku and Luka-senpai the best. it's obvious that they're good friends right?" shrugging Ling sat down on the bench next to Luo.

"Yeah, those two are tighter then the twins when it comes to arguing. I think they're actually a couple don't you?" Luo was quiet for a while and Ling who started to get a little worried turned her head to look at her but she stood up. "Luo?"

"I'm going inside. You can stay if you want, I just need to do something okay?" Ling didn't have time to say anything before the girl was halfway to the mansion. scratching the side of her head in confusion Ling watched after her friend until she was inside.

"Did I say something wrong?" she asked herself and frowned. she didn't like to be so far away from Luo. she wanted her close. she knew it probably wasn't possible for Luo to feel the same way, but Ling knew she loved her. sighing she picked up one of the sakura leafs and looked on it. it looked an awful lot like a heart. she rubbed the leaf and made a small hole in it.

that's kind of what her heart felt like. it felt like it was a hole in it, that only Luo could fill up. knowing she probably never would made the hole bigger and her heart emptier. Ling brushed some of her hair out of her eyesight and ripped the leaf apart. great, now she was feeling all depressed. no she had to tell Luo how she felt before she broke apart herself.

but exactly how did she do that? she'd never confessed before, even less to a girl. she thought for a while then came to think about what she said earlier. Miku and Luka must actually be a couple? that's it, if she asks them maybe they can give her an advise or something. she jumped up from the bench and ran to the manor. walking in she heard Meiko's drunk voice and how Kaito tried to make her calm down.

the twins was arguing and Gakupo was in the kitchen making dinner. she looked around and when she didn't see the two anywhere she went upstairs. she first knocked on Miku's door and when she got no answer she went to Luka's. though before knocking she heard something that sounded an awful alot like a moan. blushing she gulped and knocked.

some noise came from inside and she then heard a 'come in'. she took a deep breath and walked in. she wasn't that surprised to see the two girls sitting beside each other on Luka's bed. they were both looking pretty flustered and looked different ways.

"S-Sorry for disturbing you in... ehm... whatever you were doing.." though both of the singers looked on her and noticed her being very nervous about even talking about it.

"Luka? I think we got busted." Miku said and Luka shrugged. Ling looked on them in silence a while before she realized what Miku meant.

"O-Oh.. sorry, I didn't know it was a secret. I haven't told anyone honest. and before you ask I figured it out sense you two are pretty _close_ to each other... n-not that I look on you guys I mean... ugh.. I'm going to shut up now." she mumbled and looked away. both girls looked on each other before they started to laugh.

"It's alright sweetie. We're not that discreet with it nowadays so it's no wonder you figured us out. but why did you come here anyway?" Luka asked and the brunette suddenly remembered why she was really here.

"Oh, right... ehm... I wanted to ask you something.."

"Then ask." Miku said smiling.

"Ehm... I just wondered, how you guys do it.. I mean with all the forbidden love and stuff.. cause I kind of like a girl in that manner but don't know what to do.." the two of them were quiet for quite a while. if Ling didn't know better she could swear she saw a little amusement in their eyes.

"Well, first thing is to not freak out, for example when you've actually confessed don't run off or freak out if she doesn't answer you right away. cause I promise you no good idea." Luka said and Miku huffed.

"No kidding, you worried me sick." smiling Luka hugged the tealette and looked back at Ling.

"and to be sure, don't run off somewhere high, where you can accidently fall off.. but away from that, there's really no real advise we can give you. all that matters is if you really love her, then let her know, if you keep it in for to long you'll start to hurt yourself in return. and sense I bet you two must be good friends I bet even if she doesn't feel the same way, she'll most definitely accept you for who you are and you can still be friends right? that better than to keep it all in don't you think?"

both Miku and Luka smiled at her and Ling thought for a while. so even if Luo didn't feel the same way they could still be friends? but what if she felt disgusted after she told her? seeming to sense Ling's uneasy thought Miku stood up and held the brunette's shoulders firmly.

"It'll be okay. if she feels that way then is she really that good of a friend like you thought?" Ling looked on Miku and noticed the confidence in those teal eyes. nodding shortly Miku let go of her shoulders and yawned. backing away about to sit down again Luka came in the way so the tealette sat on her lap. "Luka.." Miku mumbled but the pinkette just snickered and hugged her lover around the stomach.

"If you don't mind me asking, who do you love Ling-san?" at this Ling blushed slightly and looked away.

"W-Well... it's Luo-chan..." she said quickly and then turned around walking out. "Thanks.." she said and closed the door. the two lovers were quiet for a while until Miku giggled.

"You think they'll come clean?"

"Well, if she's going where I think then I'm sure he's going to be able to convince her. he's probably already convinced **_her_** already." Miku huffed and furrowed her eyebrows.

"Well that sneaky wolf can get anyone to do stuff. perverted bastard." Luka smiled then decided it would be a good time to steal another kiss from Miku while she was distracted.

* * *

Ling ran downstairs where the other's were still at it. making her way to the front door she saw as Luo just got inside. wonder where she'd been? shrugging it off she had to go to one last person before meeting Luo eyes to eye with her confession. getting her shoes on fast she waved quickly to the grey haired beauty before running out the door.

going into a small sprint the brunette ran down the street. she made a few turns and finally she arrived at a big gate. much like the Vocaloid manor gate. the house was almost as big as the manor as well. just a few rooms smaller. she opened the gate and walked in. though after she walked a few steps she heard loud barking and suddenly she found herself on the ground with a big sheriff dog on top of her. it started to lick her in the face making her laugh.

"Oi! Erak!" a boy voice called out and the dog jumped off her and ran the other way. sitting up she saw how a black haired boy came running catching the dog as it jumped on him. "Easy boy, take it easy." he said and then turned to Ling. "Yo! Ling what's up?" he smiled as she got up. walking towards him she noticed something different about him. he now had a red stripe in his black hair.

"You colored your hair?" He chuckled and ruffed his hair.

"Yeah, though it's only a stripe. do I look weird?"

"N-No, I think it looks nice on you." he smiled once again and crouched down to his dog's level.

"Erak, can you go find Miki for me? she's hiding somewhere again." the dog ran off and the boy turned to Ling again. "So why are you here? it's nice to see you." she was surprised over how much this boy smiled. some of them looked goofy while others were serious and others were alot of other emotions.

"I wanted to ask you something Wolf.." Wolf tilted his head and waited for her to continue. "You've been with Miku and Luka alot right? I've seen you tease Miku about certain things if you know what I mean.." he were quiet for a while obviously thinking. then all of a sudden he started laughing.

"Yeah! now I get it! you mean you figured it out as well huh? yeah but Miku is so easy to tease about that, it's worth getting almost hacked to bits for." she didn't really know if she agreed with him but smiled with him anyway. "But yeah, I have been with em alot, so what? did you want to ask something about such relationships?" she looked on him with wide eyes.

"H-How did you..?" Wolf only grinned and was about to say something when a shout interrupted him.

"Wolf-Senpai!" he turned around and got jumped attacked by both his dog and a red haired girl. "You called me Wolf-Senpai?" she asked sweetly and Wolf sighed.

"Miki! I told you not to run off so far. you made me worry, you know there is much worse perverts then me right? they probably wouldn't think twice to rape you." he said worry clear in his voice.

"Were you worried about me? I'm sorry Wolf-Senpai! I was only by the tree over there behind the mansion." she was pointing towards the building, Wolf then smiled and patted Miki's head.

"Alright, alright, I just wanted to know where you were sweetie. you can go and play with Erak, I need to talk to Ling." Miki looked behind the boy and saw the brunette.

"Hi Miki-chan." the girl smiled and waved at Ling before running of with the dog. Wolf got up and turned to Ling.

"So you wanted to ask me about girl to girl love eh?" she blushed lightly but nodded. "Alright, I guess you've already talked to the two lovers themselves. I've already talked once about this to Lu-" but he cut off and coughed. looking confused on him Ling tilted her head slightly. Wolf recollected himself and took a deep breath. "To Luka, ahem... so I'll tell you what I told her."

so Wolf had talked to Luka about the same thing? and in the end her and Miku got together. this made Ling really want to listen.

"So.. you like another girl correct?" she nodded. "And you want to confess?" she nodded again. "guessing you'd get the moment to confess to her, you're all alone with her, what would you say?" Ling was about to say something when she realized she didn't really know what to say.

"I-I don't know.." she said and he clapped his hands.

"That's good! don't think much about what to say alright!?" now she was even more confused. sensing her confusion Wolf smiled. "what I mean is, if you think up a whole script of what to say, then it won't sound like it comes from you. you know theaters and stuff? they have a script and it's not something they're saying, it's something the director says." Ling didn't really get it.

"Alright... you want her to understand you right? but if you come up with everything beforehand it doesn't sound like it comes from your heart. it doesn't matter if you maybe trip on words or anything, that doesn't matter. cause at least when you've finally said it, you know it came from in here and not from here." he pointed to his chest then to his head.

Ling started to get what he was saying.

"So, basically you're saying I should just say what I want to say to her when I think it's time?" he clapped his ahdsn again laughing quietly.

"Exactly! now you got it. say what you feel in your heart and don't make a big dramatic script beforehand."

"why didn't you just say that from the beginning?" Wolf only grinned and shrugged.

"I like going difficult." he said and patted her on the shoulder. "You want to tell Luo you love her right?" blushing Ling twitched and turned her head to the boy.

"H-How did you know that?"

"A wild guess. oh look at the time, Erak!" the dog came over with Miki beside. "It's time to get something to eat don't you think? and Miki can you stop thinking that when I'm talking about eating." Wolf actually blushed slightly when the younger girl's face went red.

looking at the scene before her, Ling got a lonely feeling inside. she wanted Luo to be with her. "Well give it your all girl." Wolf was suddenly beside her and gave her a pat on the back.

"Thank you so much for the advise Wolf-san." she said and quickly bowed before running out the gate. Wolf only smiled and turned his head to Miki.

"Well, I've done what I need to, the rest is up to those two. alright! who's up for some sushi!?" he shouted and Miki gave him a loud yes, and Erak barked.

* * *

Ling was back at the manor and looked around. it had quieted down a tiny bit and the two unknown lovers was together on the couch looking to be sleeping.

"Luka-senpai?" opening her eyes Luka looked over at Ling. "Do you know where Luo is?"

"She said she'd go out and think." nodding Ling knew exactly where the grey haired girl was. getting out into the yard she slowed down and walked against the big sakura tree. as she thought Luo was there with closed eyes, seeming to be in deep thought.

"Luo?" she asked carfully and the girl's eyes shot open in surprise.

"L-Ling! I-I didn't think you'd come here.." she said but the brunette could obviously hear she was lying. she didn't quite know Luo would lie about that but shrugged it off.

"Luo I got to tell you something.." she said and hesitated. she didn't know really what to say. Wolf had said it was a good thing but she started to have second thoughts. she didn't even notice Luo blushing. "I... We've been best friends for a long time.. But... I think.. no I know.. ehm.." it was obviously hard for her to say anything.

Luo got up from the bench and started walking towards Ling, but she was to busy finding her words to even notice. Ling's cheeks were bright red and she mumbled something that Luo didn't quite catch.

"What did you say?" Ling was a little confused why Luo sounded like she was alot closer then before but still didn't look on her grey haired friend. she gulped and licked her dry lips.

"I-I lo..." she started but trailed off once again.

"Hm?" why did Luo sound like she was right in front of her?

"I love you.." Ling finally said and a long silence followed her words. starting to get a little worried of what Luo would say the brunette turned her head to her friend. she gulped when she saw how shocked she looked. but she tried to keep cool, like Luka-senpai had told her.

Luo looked down on her feet and now Ling started to get real worried. did she get disgusted after all? do she hate her now? she bit her lip and reached out for Luo but stopped. if she did hate her for this maybe she shouldn't touch her.

"L-Luo? I-I'm sorry.. I-I didn't mean to hurt you or anything it's just how I feel... And if you h-hate me for it I understand but..." she trailed off as green eyes approached her own, eyes widening she felt her heart starting to beat like a drum in her chest. now she saw how close Luo was and felt the other's breath just by her lips.

her own breath however cut and she was even afraid to move, like if she made one move the girl in front of her would disappear. green looked into brown and Ling slowly started to breathe when she had recollected herself. she opened her mouth to speak but Luo shut her up by pressing their lips together.

green closed and brown stared a good while before slowly closing as well. Luo's arms latched themselves around the brunette's neck and the other's arm went around her waist while Ling's other free hand was put carefully by Luo's back head.

if you were to look at the scene, it would look quite beautiful. the sakura pedals flew down around them and the wind was making their hair sway in the air. if anybody asked them how they felt at the moment they would probably not be able to describe the feeling, you'd have to live through it yourself.

though soon they had to break away to take in air. panting they looked into each other's eyes. smiling Luo leaned onto Ling's forehead.

"You didn't hurt me. you gave me the best thing in the world. I love you too Ling-chan." Luo said sweetly and Ling blushed lightly. "To be honest I was going to confess to you too. though I didn't know how so.."

"You went to Luka and Miku-senpai right? then you went to Wolf?" Ling interrupted her and Luo looked on her in surprise.

"Yes... how did you..?" the brunette smiled.

"I did the same thing that's how I know. Wolf even almost told me he had already talked to you. now it makes more sense to me, he was about to say your name but corrected himself and said Luka instead to hide you had been there. and now that I think about it Miku and Luka-senpai did have this glimpse of amusement in their eyes..." Luo blushed and looked to the side.

smiling Ling pecked her cheek. "It's alright.. I'm just happy and if you don't mind, I'm gonna let out some love frustration on you." she said grinning as Luo giggled.

"I guess.." leaning in for another kiss Ling smiled. the tealette and pinkette had been a huge help for her, Wolf as well. maybe he wasn't that big of a pervert, sense he helped her out without teasing her about it. well that didn't matter right now, all that mattered was Luo and how they once again kissed under the sakura tree.

* * *

Miku and Luka was being all cuddly in Miku's room and had small talks about the new couple. then suddenly their window flew open.

"Yo!" a shout made both jump and turn around. Miku opened her mouth to shout on whoever was there but got something shot down her throat that she had to swallow to not choke. after a few deep breaths the tealette looked over at the window and already felt her eyes narrow. "Aw~ do you always have to look on me like that Miku-chan?" a boy voice said as he made himself a little more comfortable on the windowsill.

"Wolf... I'm going to ask you something you're going to answer." he grinned and looked as innocent as a puppy. "How the hell did you get up here? it's the freaking second floor! what the hell did you make me swallow? how the hell did you make me swallow it? and why the hell are you here?" she said all in a rush. he chuckled and started to sway his head back and forth as he answered the questions.

"I got up here by first getting a little boost and then climbing. I made you swallow a pill that you'll probably see the effects soon, and I used this slingshot, lucky shot, and I was originally here to congratulate the new couple and to give them the same dose as you, though I was going to make both of the new ones get one each though I realized only one needed one and the other will probably go with the flow, so I spared this one for you Miku dear, to insure you have a good night."

"Wolf... what the hell..." her voice was dripping with anger. he quickly dodged as a leek flew towards him.

"Woah! take it easy. I got up here pretty safely but getting down the fast way is not recommended. well, I've done what I'm suppose to. so~ you two have it fun, and I recommend closing and locking the door in case it gets to hot in here, right Miku?" blushing Miku already felt her body grow hot. "ops, it's already gone three minutes? well time for me to scram, remember Luka-san be gentle and close the door." Wolf saluted and with a mischievous grin on his face he jumped down.

Luka got up and looked down but Wolf was already at the gate.

"Perverted Wolf..." Miku panted as the drug really took effect. Luka could only smile a little bit for herself actually not thinking Wolf did so bad this time, she closed the window and locked the door. not knowing she was doing it in sync with Ling who was in her room with a panting Luo. taking a deep breath she blushed but still smiled stupidly.

Wolf got to the gate and there was Miki, looking happily at him.

"So what did you do?" Wolf shrugged and smiled.

"Nothing much. just giving Miku and her friends some _sleeping_ pills. now come on, it's time to buy some pudding."

"Yay, pudding!" Miki shouted and Wolf held her hand as they walked away from the mansion, wich got pretty heated up after he left.

**Me: I'm finally done with this! geez~ And I apologies about the ending.**

**Miku: I know what you wrote but not even you're that perverted.**

**Me: oh I can be... but you're right this wasn't totally my work, at least not the ending. I actually have my perverted friend over and this was actually going to end with the kiss thing... but I went to the store to get a few things and I thought she would just sit there, playing WoW, but she wrote that when I was gone.**

**Miku: well if it's not suppose to be there, why don't you just delete it?**

**Me: because... I have to admit I thought it was pretty funny. though I had to rewrite alot of it, yeah English isn't her greatest subject. not saying I'm perfect, cause I'm not -.- **

**Luka: Do your friend like yuri?**

**Me: yes she does. in fact she IS an lesbian herself. and I got permission to say that don't worry people.**

**Luka: oh, she is? does she like you?**

**Me: yeah sure. we've been best friends for years and stuff, she even confessed to me once. but she knows I'm straight so she doesn't push herself on me. she just... gives me signs now and then -.- but away from that! RandomOtaku01 I hope you liked to read this and I hope it reached your expectations.. if not then.. I suck T.T but remember I've never written about them before so~ I don't know how you wanted them I only went on my instincts and yeah.**

**Miku: Review if you want it helps Wolf out alot. she still takes requests so yeah, and I hope your friend takes a number on you so you feel embarrassed for once.**

**Luka: see you later everyone.**


End file.
